God gave me you
by You're an Asteroid
Summary: My take on Sheldon and Amy's first dance Season 11 episode 24 I don't own any of The Big Bang Theory


**I don't own any of The Big Bang Theory.**

"Excuse me.. Can I have everyone's attention please," Raj happily said on the mic.

"Thank you all for being here for Sheldon and Amy's big day," Bernadette said smiling at the couple.

"As you know... You two have been together for a long time and I wanted to tell you how happy I am to announcement," Penny said almost crying.

"I've always said. If it wasn't for Amy, Sheldon would have not found love but he found love in Amy and we are blessed that Amy was so patient and loving with Sheldon," Howard said smiling.

"And here you are... The two of you, married, and I'm proud to say we are beyond blessed to have you two in our lives," Leonard said wiping his tears away.

The couple stared at their friends on the stage while they were giving such a beautiful speech. Both smiling. Both blessed to have such wonderful friends.

"We are so honored and blessed to announcement the first dance of Sheldon Lee Cooper and Amy Farrah Fowler," The group said as they watched the couple began their first dance as a married couple.

"We all love you!", The group said walking down the stage and sitting in their chairs.

 **I've been a walking heartache**  
 **I've made a mess of me**  
 **The person that I've been lately**  
 **Ain't who I wanna be**  
 **But you stay here right beside me**  
 **Watch as the storm goes through**  
 **And I need you**

Amy was so blessed to have Sheldon and her friends in her life. Her wedding day with the man she loved so much was almost like it was a dream. If it was a dream, she never wanted to wake up.

 **'Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs**  
 **God gave me you for the days of doubt**  
 **For when I think I've lost my way**  
 **There are no words here left to say, it's true**  
 **God gave me you, gave me you**

As the audience looked at the couple, quietly. Sheldon and Amy looked around to see all their friends and family smiling at them. This was a dream come true for Sheldon. The woman he loved was so patient with him. So kind and never left his side even if she so upset with him. He never wanted this moment to end. He looked at her and her smile. Oh, that beautiful smile he thought. Man, I'm so lucky, he thought as he smiled back at her.

 **There's more here than what were seeing**  
 **A divine conspiracy**  
 **That you, an angel lovely**  
 **Could somehow fall for me**  
 **You'll always be love's great martyr**  
 **And I'll be the flattered fool**  
 **And I need you, yeah**

"I love you, Sheldon Lee Cooper," Amy said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, Amy Farrah Fowler-Cooper," Sheldon said as he wiped her tears with his thumb.

Man. How lucky was he to belong to such a intelligent wonderful, wonderful. beautiful woman. She was absolutely breathtaking and he couldn't believe she was his.

 **God gave me you for the ups and downs**  
 **God gave me you for the days of doubt**  
 **For when I think I've lost my way**  
 **There are no words here left to say, it's true**  
 **God gave me you**

Penny lightly wiped her tears, Bernadette trying to hold back her tears, Leonard was already crying like a baby, Raj and Howard both smiled because without them.. There wouldn't be a Sheldon and Amy.

 **On my own I'm only**  
 **Half of what I could be**  
 **I can't do without you**  
 **We are stitched together**  
 **And what love has tethered**  
 **I pray we never undo**

"Amy, I just want you to know that I've loved you for so long, even in that coffee shop. I knew something was there but I couldn't put my finger on it. I felt something that day, something that was tingling in my stomach. Something that told me this was right. And I want you to know that you are the best thing to ever happen to me. Thank you for not giving up on me," Sheldon said with tears in his eyes as he gave Amy, his wife, Mrs. Sheldon Lee Cooper a tender kiss on her lips.

"Sheldon.. You're worth the wait," Amy said with a smile.

They hugged while the audience was in "Aww", the song was almost over but it felt like everything just disappeared and it was just them dancing. It was such a magical moment the both of them would never forget.

 **Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs**  
 **God gave me you for the days of doubt**  
 **God gave me you for the ups and downs**  
 **God gave me you for the days of doubt**  
 **And for when I think I've lost my way**  
 **There are no words here left to say, it's true**  
 **God gave me you, gave me you**  
 **He gave me you**

"Amy, its true.. The song. Whatever I did to deserve you, I'm glad I did it because I have you in my life. God gave me you for a reason," Sheldon said smiling letting the tears fall.

Amy slowly wiped his tears with her thumb, "I feel the same way, Sheldon," Amy said as she looked up at her husband, still wishing this moment would never end.

"You know Amy, we should really think Raj and Howard.. Because of them, we wouldn't have fallen in love," Sheldon said smiling.

"I agree," Amy said hugging her husband.

 **There are no words here left to say, it's true**  
 **God gave me you, gave me you**  
 **He gave me you**

The End!

Make sure to review.


End file.
